


A Smile in the End

by secretlywishingtodie (leckadams)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Depression, Other, Self-Destruction, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/secretlywishingtodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if depression overwhelmed her? A depressing drabble Character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile in the End

She had gone through hell and back and all she had left in the world were the scars on her soul and body. She thought that once the evil had been defeated that life’s prejudices would magically disappear. How she longed for those rosy glasses now. She could no longer climb out of bed to face the world. The only time she felt anything was when she felt the blade of the razor slice open her skin. She just wanted to be gone.

She planned as always. Never leaving out a detail. She didn’t want to leave that burden to others. 

It was finally time for her to execute her plan. She went out to dinner with Harry and the Weasleys. She sat quietly taking in each person’s face. Hugs, kisses and plans for the following weekend were passed around at the end of the night. She agreed to all of their plans, knowing that she wouldn’t truly be there.

She locked the door to her apartment so she could finally be alone. Running the water for a hot bath she gathered the letters and documents she prepared. These things were the last of herself that she would be giving to these people.

Sliding into the tub she relaxed, knowing that the end was near. This time there would be no blade used, just a simple spelled used to set herself free.

“Sectumsempra,” she whispered pointing the wand to herself.

Hermione Granger died within the half hour of casting the spell. When her friends finally found her after breaking down the door, they found her with the purest smile they had seen on her face in years.


End file.
